Loved Outcast
by must-kill-ripped-pants
Summary: Hermonie Granger, Gold Student, knowitall, bookworm, mudblood. Hermonie Granger Badass, skater, books? no.., PUREBLOOD. Go with Hermonie while she takes on parents, guys, school, and what ever she is. DMHG RWLB HPOC
1. Song for You

My life volume I

By: Roxy

Songs written by me take them and die. copywrighted!

You say you wnat a bitch with big assests.

But you can't afford the pay.

You say you want a Mexican.

'Cause it'll help you play.

You think you know alot.

But you don't

'Cause you got it.

Get tested.

You bought it.

You cheated.

I fought it.

But you didnt.

I saw it.

I thought it.

You want it?

I always knew you saw it commin'

You want it commin'

You sought it commin'

Baby dont give me shit like you want it commin'

Give in.

Don't touch me

You don't love me.

Why hug me?

You better not.

I sware to god!  
Go fuck yourslef!

Do you need to?

Could you fight it?

Would you save me?

And you knew it was there.

He's givin' me a blind stare.

Look me in the eye.

And tell me!

I always knew you saw it commin'

You want it commin'

You sought it commin'

Baby dont give me shit like you want it commin'

Give in.

Don't touch me

You don't love me.

Why hug me?

You better not.

I sware to god!  
Go fuck yourslef!

SoftBut you saw it commin'

and you knew it was there.

Why didnt you get tested?

Whats with that empty stare?

Will you tell me something?

Answer just a few.

Did you die for me?

Or did you do it for you?

dead


	2. weird song for you!

My life volume 2

By: Roxy

copyrighted-take this song and feel the blade to your jugular.

Don't die for me.

Just cry for me.

Thise flames are just a figmet of occemcentcy.

You see things in your brain.

I know were gonna die.

I know that you can see these tears.

Swelling in my eyes.

I can feel the heat.

I can't hear you breathe.

I need to fell your touch.

I need to be your..

Don't wanna see your pain.

When there is no rain.

Can you feel it anymore?

These burns will kill us.

These burns will make us scream.

The smoke's intoxicating.

Its not occemcentcy.

Just hold my hand.

Find your soul.

And hold you breath.

Those tears that are comming out.

I can feel the heat.

I can't hear you breathe.

I need to fell your touch.

I need to be your..

Don't wanna see your pain.

When there is no rain.

Can you feel it anymore?

What is this feeling?

The feeling that i'm dead?

Is my hand in yours?

I can hear you breathe.

I don't hear that noise.

Fucking tears.

Stupid lies.

Stupid guys.

Damn those guns.

No more run.


	3. parents

The last thing there was a thing that i wrote now this is about:

SUMMARY: Hermonie Granger, just got friggin hawt, Ron notices her for once. He isn't the only one though. Harry being hot and lovable thinks his friend is beautiful.Once again, they are NOT the only other guys. Okay to make this short everyone wants to downright love her. DMHG RWLB HPHS(himself srry hphg fans i love that paring too but i just can't write them worth shit oh btw i cuss wayy to much for my good i'm going to hell)

DISCLAIMER COUNTS FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I own my songs i sware to god i'll ill you if you take them. I don't own Harry Potter My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the disco, Armor for sleep, Hawthorne Heights, or anyother band for that matter. UNLESS ITS MY SONG I WILL ALWAYS TELL YOU WHO ITS BY I WILL SAY MY FULL COMPLETE "FAKE" NAME DAMNIT!but its going to be Roxy Bresson SO HA

August 9, 2006

"HERMONIE GET YU ASS DOWN HERE" Hermonie's mum called from the 5 story building. "Good morning to you mum, nice of you to wake me up 3 FUCKING HOURS EARLY" Hermonie changed a tiny bit over the summer, and when I say tiny i really mena she went punk skater. Hermonie's hair now black with red streaks. Her features now caught up with her, finally at 17 years old. her eyes sor of chaged from amber brown to reddish black. Those who didn't know her would think she was from Slytherin, which would be totally untrue. "Well sweetheart, we need to get your things" Her mumsaid sweetly "honestly mum, can't you figure out that I got them while Iwas out on the firebolt"Hermonie stated matter-of-factly. Another thing that changed, Hermonie was a master at flying now. "Hermonie Anne Granger, you expect me to believe that?"her mum asked "Well, i never asked you to believe that, I'm telling you that" She smiled sarcasticly, she called her broom and ran back upstairs.

August 10, 2006 HERMS POV

I woke up fairly early to escape that bastard of the house,my cheating father, my mom thinks he's at work. I've seen his work, and believe me it wasn't on the bed in apartment #434. I have to get the fuck outta this house. I walked out of my house and turned on my mp3 player.

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Freemont Street.  
Appealing, only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses or girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Maybe I'll go visit dads "work". As I got there I noticed something I'd seen before. My so-called father was ontop of his so-called assisntant naked and sweating with push up motion. "Hey dad, whats going on? Having a nice time with Minzy?" I asked loudly, he shot up from his position right away "'Monie?" He stuttered "Well, well, well...should I tell mum? Or should i go to your job instead? I just can't figure it out, why would a 23 year old whose mrried wnat to be with an old son of a bitch?. Dad? can you figure it out?" I asked "Don't you dare tell your mother!" he yelled "oh, and why not?" I asked smoothly "She would disown you" he countered "Oh, but it's just so fun to piss you off, and Minzy I'm sure enjoys it" I laughed "Right Minzy?" Now with fire in my eyes i looked in her eyes "r-r-right hermonie dear" she stutered "I thought so, now wheres that damned broom?" I wondered with my head cocked "Hermonie! I said no and I meant it!" his voice boomed "Do you understand!" He raged "kiss.my.ass" I simply said and flew off on my broom. He called after me "Hermonie!" it's very easy to ignore a jackass.

Once I got home, I went to my mothers room. For two reasons, number 1. to piss my father off, 2. to get my father out of the house. I explained the whole story, and you know how mums get that "take 5 steps back because i'm going to kick some major ass, but 5 steps aren't enough" look, well the look she had one her face was that times about 10.

She called everybody that she could find that could possibly ruin my fathers life til after 3 AM. I was asleep, I'd had 1 drink too much, but when my father got home. Well lets just say that could wake the dead, unfortunatly it woke me too.

"You cheated on me Steven, not with another woman! But a 23 year old assistant? what's wrong with you!" My mum yelled "Wrong with me? I'm not the one who woke my daughter up 3 hours early am I Nichole?" My bastard screamed "Your daughter? YOUR DAUGHTER? no!_ your _daughter was never inside of _my_ body!"

It went on like that until 7 AM when I came downstairs. "Ahem..Silencio" Wandless magic was the shit. They continued without realizing thay weren't making noice which was well after I cast the spell, 5 mins. after. "Oh, for gods sake! will you please shut the fuck up! Honestly! can't a woman have a hangover in peace? I sware! Shut up! God!" I yelled. They looked at each other,then at me, then at eachother again. One word came out of my mother's mouth "Divorce".

Ok so how was this chapter? short yes i know but i am only a child 13 is very young srry pplz i'm from US so i say mom but i chaged it to mum to please my audiance if i say mom just remind me to say mum and i sware to make it better..well at least i'll try i like action romance! soooooooooooooooooo i'll put some action in somewhere..if you want check out my myspace i'll put it on my website later..sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cya!

-Roxta!


	4. Draco's phone

Ok well imma get on with this story..

"Divorce" came out of Hermonie's mothers mouth. "Please, I thank you for being so kind" I drawled wiped my eyes sleepily " Now, if you don't mind, I would love to get back to sleep, as for you two GET PACKIN'" I said annoyed when I heard a tapping from upstairs. 'Harry!' one of the only people that still wanted to be my friend after my "change of style". When I got upstairs I found it wasn't Harry's owl it was a dark brown owl with silky feathers and dark grene eyes, Im not so sure I knew whos owl it was.

Then I remembered when I had been forced into coming to Malfoy's parents ball for the "pureblood" community. Even if my real parents were dead, I still loved my adoptive mother. She was a withc my father on the other hand, was not he was a bastard.

Narcrissa Malfoy was a sweet woman, nice, beautiful, blond locks of hair. Innocent blue eyes, with a tent of eden. Her son however wasn't so sweet in my opinion, once I was with Narcrissa shopping in our favorite stores "Hot Topic", by the way just because she is a pureblood Malfoy doesn't mean she doesn't like muggle styles, anyway when Draco Malfoy showed up and had the nerve to dye his hair black! Black! My color! My pride and joy color, and he killed it, excuse me let me cry for a moment, now "Hey, Granger, like my hair?" he asked to brighly "no" I said simply "why not? It's your style right, I men were ging to have to be friends in our head position, right? "No" I said again and walked away "well why not!" he aksed loudly "Beacause Malfoy, I hate you.." I smiled brightly and rudely.

I will never forget that day he sat there wondering why the fuck I hated him. He couldn't figure it out, why had I hated him so much over the years he thought he was rather nice. I took the letter from Mraclor (my name), Draco's bird, and read what the letter said.

_Dear Hermonie Granger,_

_I was wondering if you had gotten your materials for the new year. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to come get them with me, in fact I'll pay. If you had already gotten your things we could go out to eat at the Three Broomsticks, I hear from mother that they have gotten a new drink, she says it's pretty good. Tell your mum Narcrissa says hi for her please. Write back._

_Draco Malfoy_

It was a nice invintation, and I was rather hungy, so I decided to accept his invitation. "Mum, Mrs. Malfoy says hello, I'm going out I'll talk to you later" I called from 3 storys above her "Alright sweetie, be back by 10 I want to show you something" She called back "'Kay, be back later". I called my broom, and didn't write Draco back I wanted to surprise him, I set my broom down and changed into a black and red plaid mini-skirt with an "Flogging Molly" shirt, and put on my heavy eyeliner and some varnish, with some black and red Circas. After that I left for Mailfoys Manor.

After about 30 minuits of riding, I finally got there. I've been to his house many times mostly for balls and parties. I knew were Draco's room was since I played lot of tricks on him before involving his room, so I snuck in through the window. He was in the shower, I could hear the water running, and the stea from the bathroom coming from under the door. I sat on his bed and hummed to "My Chwmical Romance" while reading "You Lucky Whore" a book about a wizard who on the lottery. Then he came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body, with his well toned abbs. When he saw me he screamed "Ohgod!" blushing he quickly got his clothes and ran back in the bathroom, and finished up in there. "Hermonie, umm Sorry it took so long, you should have written back. I almost shit myself, I mean for fucks sake." He just kept talking "Malfoy, I get it you were scared. Damn, come on were gonna be late" I stated while taking his hand and getting back on my broom.

on the way

"I never knew you could fly a broom" Malfoy said shocked " Yea, well I never knew you could scream, were even" I said while laughing "Hey, that was a one time thing" His cell phone rang, it was Pansy Parkinson. I smirked and took the phone clasping the brrom wth my free hand "Hello, this is Hermonie Granger, how may I help you?" I asked in a professional tone "Granger, you mudblood let me talk to Drakie!" the pug screamed "I'm sorry he's not availiable at the moment, would you like to leave a messege?" I almost laughed when she said yes and started to talk "Oh, yes tell him I said that I would like him to stay in the common room in 7th year instead of with the mudblood, please" She stated flatly "Yesir, right away" I laughed "Draco, dear Miss. Parkinson requested a stay with her in the Slytherin common room, accept ot decline?" I asked yet again in a professions tone. "Thank you Miss Granger, I think I will decline, would you tell her that please?" he said professiosnly. "I'm sorry miss he said he couldn't leave my side, good day" I hung up the phoen and handed it back to Malfoy and burst out laughing!.

"Can you believe that she believed it!" I asked still keeping a frm grip on my broom.

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SRRY BUT I TOOK 3 SLEEPING PILLS AND NOW IM FUCKING TIRED SO I CANT WRITE ANYMORE…ILL LIKE WRITE ORE LATER**

**Roxy**


	5. Scared Of American People

Ok..soo im kinda really bored and my last chapter was uhhhh..short sooo..imma start a new one..chapter 3! Woooooo me! Anyway I just had a tragic thing happen to me..sooo im kinda horrified for my life at this point. Eddie do you hate me or something..you could have just flat out told me you were gay..i mean I seriously wouldn't care, but then I started to like you and arggg you hate me.

Anyway I might have a few clips of music in this chapter..you know..

"You know, you are very good at making people cry" He said "Oh, really? Did you say that when I was the 'mudblood'?" I asked curious "Well, no not exactly, but I thought it" he countered anybody who knew Draco Malfoy knew that he was lying. After being in the air for a while we set the broom down, and landed "Well, Granger never thought YOU of all people could fly. Why aren't you on the qudditch team? " Draco asked me "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I just learned like, last month." I stated mater-of-factly "Oh, I knew that, it was only a question Jesus, you don't have to bite my fuckin' head off." Once again, Draco was trying to hide his lies. "Come on you, lets eat before we shop, oh and I wanna try a new wardrobe on you, I think you would look good in black" I stated "you mean gooder…" Draco said "Gooder isn't a word Malfoy , you mean better dumbass." I was always the smart one "Well whatever…I'll look better with black, who cares about grammer." Malfoy said.

We went into the new restaurant called "Eating Chocolate Frogs is good for the Brain", weird name but still, I heard they had good food. Upon entering the restaurant, the first thing you saw was a giant frog about the size of a pitbull. In fact, if scared the shit outta Malfoy, it was pretty hard not to laugh at him. "Hello, welcome to, oh damn I forgot the restaurant name, what was it again? Oh yes, that's right Brain Frogs Is Good, that's it!" She said triumphal "Ahem, no its not, its Chocolate Frogs Is Good For The Brain" I stated, she ran away crying, I rolled my eyes, somehow I had to make everyone cry today. "Sorry about that, she's new. I'm Keleb, the manager you can sit wherever you please" She smiled warmly "Yea, thanks" Malfoy said while glaring at the American guy. You see Draco doesn't like American people because when he was 9 he went on a trip to California and this kid named Eddie Couture came out of no where and rubbed his ass. Funny story, Narcrissa told me, she laughed as well so I didn't feel so bad when I fell out my chair laughing so hard. Anyway, this American didn't sound or look gay, so it was fine with me. We sat at the far end of the restaurant, and I ordered the chicken alfrado, whereas Malfoy ordered snails, and laughed 'cause they made him think of Ron in first year when he threw up slugs.

When we finished eating, we went to muggle London to find 'Hot Topic', so Malfoy wouldn't look like a preppy weird ripped pants weird thing, yea, like that. "Malfoy, chords or zips?" I asked hopefully he would know what the fuck I was talking about "Um, Chords? " he asked/said 'spoken like a true prep' I thought. I closed my eyes and sighed "Chords it is, lets go find the girls section" I said "GIRLS SECTION? What! That's not what I said, I said I liked chords. I never said I wanted girls pants!" he yelled. "Actually, my fair Draco, you did, your not going to find chords in the men's section of the store" I stated with a smile "fine, wait cant I just get dark Jeans, 'cause I mean it will be embarrassing to wear girls pants." He asked "I guess, but…you can't get them ripped." I said sternly with fire in my eyes "y-yes Hermonie" he stammered "damn right, now come on!" I said, he came on quickly. In the end, he got 6 pairs of dark jeans and 10 black, red, green, silver, white, gray, and camo shirts, each. The one I personally liked the best was the My Chemical Romance shirt with the black pants the shirt said "Thank you For The Venom" with a bottle of Cyanide on it in the middle of a broken heart. Malfoy looked beast (if you don't know what that word means review ok). Then there was me, I got 2 black skirts with red tips and lace. 5 pairs of black pants, and 7 shirts, most of which having to do with bands, 2 having to do with pissing people off. How I got the money, well here is the thing, when my "father" is "working" he left his wedding ring at home, and I just sold that, oh and look his credit card without asking. Yep, I was the mega bitch of the world!

"Ok Granger, are we done yet? My arms hurt, and I'm hungry" Malfoy asked hopefully "yea I guess-OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I stopped in id sentence when I saw one of the hottest guys in the world with one of the best bands in the world, Frank Iero, (ppl if you don't know who he is..just look him up he's fucking hot as hell and he's my friend!) I smiled and ran up to him and got in the back of him and pushed him. "Ow, what the fuck!" He yelled and tuned around "'Monie? Oh shit sorry, why are you here? I thought Hogwarts started in 2 weeks, and what's preppy boy Steve doing here?" he asked "My name isn't Steve, and it's Draco! Wait, how did you know about Hogwarts?" Draco asked while once again glaring at the Americans "Um, I went there for 1 year before I had to go to catholic school" Frank stated "oh, I knew that!" He yelled "wait, are you gay?" Draco asked, Frank froze tuned his head to look at Malfoy slowly and said "Oh, well, I like to kiss Gerard! But I'm Married!" he laughed, I laughed, Gerard laughed, Ray laughed, Mikey..lauhed, Bob ok you guys get the point. Draco screamed, and we…laughed some more!

We said our good-byes with hugs, kisses, handshakes, burps, and well hugs. Then we went back to wizard London and got back on my broom and strapped the bags on it, and went back to my chill area, a.k.a. my room. "So, Granger, er.. thanks for well, the clothes, and the food, and for saying yes" Malfoy said "Yep, whatever, I didn't care, it wasn't my money anyway." I stated blandly and walked away "you mean, you didn't care to get me all that stuff?" Malfoy asked "uh..yep…just for my personal gain!" I shouted "oh" he said sadly.

Later that evening Narcrissa called and wanted Draco home, and I told her he should be dressed in black and she asked me to do a spell on him for her, and to do it when he isn't looking. I kindly agreed and smirked, yep.

"Draco, look it's that one girl from your dirty magazine!" he turned around quickly and there was that one girl but still..I did the spell "Blakkus Rapieo" which meant………………………………(review and I'll tell you in the next chapter... wait im kidding but really lease review and read the note on the bottom please!)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok sorry but I need reviews so I need 5 to continue on with this story and you wont know what the spell meant or anything! I feel so bad! Lol wait..that's how I fell daily! Hahahahahahahaha yessir! So please review


	6. hahahahaha Draco's Hair

Ok..people you made me totally sad.but idc…I got 1 review! 1! How rude..i got more hits so yea..anyway..for you people who asked what "BEAST" meant it was

**Beast- awesome, sexy, fucking sweet, coolies, may I go on?**

K anyway

That's it..if you pplz that review have anymore questions that I may answer, than shoot

Ok now on with the chapter.

"Blackkus rapieo" I shouted!

Draco Malfoy's hair, had just turned from platinum blond to jet black, similar to Harry's, it looked good.

"ok, now ah!" Draco scremed like a girl it was funny.

"Hahaha, oh my god, your mom was right, I have to do this more often!" I laughed!

"No, my mom was not right! My hair is blond, not some emo black! This isnt fair. Hermonie I hate you! You killed my hair. It looks gay! Like that one teacher! (lol I was soooooo thinking of mr.wright lol! I hate him! I hope you read this you stupid stupid teacher! You are horrible!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok sry, weird moment oh and ya review or I kill you tommorrow!jk) I think his name is Mr. Wright! HE'S AMERICAN! I HATE AMERICANS!OH MY GOD! I LOOK AMERICAN! my life is over! Heromonie kill me now…wait, no now you'll make we gayer, you will put Snape on me with tha curse! Oh my god! You're the DEVIL!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh there is no god! The world is going to end! Nooooooooooooo" He scremed like a girl even more aout how this was the apolipics (I have no idea who to spell that cuz im stupid) "Draco, shut the fuck up! You sound like a girl, no, you sound gay and like a girl, basicly it the same to me! (ok I have nothing agnist gay's cuz my best friend is gay and I love her to death I woul take a bullet for DARA well auctaly shes bi, but still, my sisters also bi, but still yea!) just shut up, your killing my ears to the point to where I think I feel liquid in there, and it smells salty!" I yelled at him, he sat in a little corner. I felt a fimilar vibtarting in my poket, and a song which was "World War Me" by: From First To Last (just what happened to be on my ipod) I answerd the phone and I heard Marcus, my friend from muggle school, start singing "Saying Goodbye, this time, the same old story, seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry" he sang into his phone "Just a few last hours, gotta make this count!" I sang back "are we falling forward 'Monie?" he asked "are you gonna say goodbye?" I asked back, then we laughed together. Draco just looked at me like I was crazy "It's a song Draco, honestly" I said "do I really sound like a girl?" he asked "Arggg, Marcus, where are you, im coming over" I asked him over the phone (oh dear, I gots a text messege from my "friend" so imma put what he just texted me) "we're at a club where I'm gonna get, get, get you drunk, then I'm going to put my love drunk on your hump" Marcus said, I had the weirdest face on "um, are you-,um, no" I said "just no" I continued "no,no,no,no,no,no,no" I've heard that song way…to many times in the past 5 months just no Marcus,no"I shouted ", I was just kidding ok, haha, I'm at Gil's place were using people to get money, were playing slave"he laughed "oh, well I have to take a friend home, we've been shopping today" I said I put him on speaker because I was doing something and I needed two hands "oh, wait is it that one chick I saw you with today with the black hair, damn she was fine" I said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!OH BUT I'M A PRETTY GIRL, BUT I'M A GIRL!OH MY GOD" Draco screamed. The only thing that came out of me was 'hhhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha' plus getting dirty fro rolling on the ground laughing plus 'hahahahahahahahahahahahahahha' multiplied by a big 'LOL' plus 'hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah….ha' "Yea, that girl, oh wait..ow" I said, Draco just hit me, with a random wrench he got from the ground, but I noticed that my pen was missing from my purse, so I knew that he trasfigured it. I hit him with a mallet that I tarsfigured from his wrench and laughed again, today was full of laughter ah, so many laughs. "hello, 'Monie, are you there" Marcus asked "Oh, yea, that girl was a guy by the way" I told him I held the phone away from my ear about 12 feet, and I could still hear his screams "Ok, wait, was that a joke? Or were you teling me the truth?" he asked "oh, that was the truth" I replied "oh, ok, I'm going to go shoot myself now, bye" he said blankly "No, don't do that!" I said "ok." He said "hey I have to go take this "chick" home, k?" I asked "ok that's cool. Talk to you later then?" he asked "yep, laterz" and I hung up the phone.

Ok, so I was in a random funny mood! I couldn't help it!

This was my funni chapter don't hate me!

Review and I'll give you a cookie!

What ever kind of cookie you want!

Plez! I will review on your fics, if you review on mine! I'll do it! I sware! I keep my promises! Cuz im beast like that yesh…ok srry..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIECOOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE COOOKIE

THANK YOU READERS

-Roxy aka Amber whichever flots your boat


	7. end of th story

Yea..

Since ppl keep saying that my writing is bad..

I think I will just stop with it..

I mean its not like im any good at it

Soo..if I get reviews that say im good..or that.."thopse ppl are stupid fuckers.." then this story is gonna be discontinued..

-Roxy!


End file.
